


Bed and Breakfast

by LilyC



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyC/pseuds/LilyC
Summary: When Angel wakes up on Danny's couch, it’s dark outside, he's cold, and there's a movie playing on the telly with way too many loud and flashy explosions to be realistic. He's pretty sure he’s still mostly drunk.





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofunaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofunaq/gifts).



> Enjoy!

When Angel wakes up on Danny's couch, it’s dark outside, he's cold, and there's a movie playing on the telly with way too many loud and flashy explosions to be realistic. He's pretty sure he’s still mostly drunk. His neck is stiff after a night curled up on the couch, the space too small for two grown men. Not that it seems to be bothering Danny, who's out cold by his side. Angel wishes he could still be sleeping, too, uncomfortable or not, but he has a pressing need to find a bathroom. 

He gets up and wanders around Danny’s flat. The piled-up boxes and empty shelves everywhere make even his own hotel room look inviting. At least he has his peace lily. The bedroom is equally messy, clothes on the floor and bed unmade. 

Angel is tired to the bone. He works fewer hours in Sandford than he did in London, but the stress and frustration are getting to him, disturbing his sleep and his mood. Even standing upright at the loo to pee is taking effort. He washes his hands with vague thoughts of finding his jacket and going back to his hotel. But the idea of waking one of the innkeepers to let him in, in the middle of the night, while quite probably still visibly drunk, is possibly even less appealing than just sitting on Danny’s couch for a quick kip. 

Danny’s bed is still a mess when Angel comes out of the bathroom and stares at it. It’s big, much bigger than the one he in the hotel, or the one back in London. It looks comfortable, and no one's using it. It would be a waste to walk all the way back to his hotel and inconvenience people when there's a perfectly serviceable bed right here. It’s not like Danny's using it. It looks so very warm. Angel's so tired.

Angel gets his shoes and clothes off, slipping under the covers in his underwear. It's as soft as he expected. He barely spares a second to think that maybe he should have kept a shirt or his trousers on, that Danny might wake him up, before falling into a heavy sleep.

 

When Angel wakes up a second time, it's still dark outside, but he is no longer cold and stiff. Instead, everything feels warm and snug. The only sound he can hear is light snoring, and there's a heavy arm thrown over his body, someone’s breath against his neck.

For a second he is completely sure he is back at Janine’s place, and he's about to shake her awake so they can go to work. Until he remembers that no, he's no longer dating her. He lives in Sandford now, and he’s at Danny’s. Also, Janine didn’t snore, or have a massive erection that she might be pressing against him. Looks like Danny must've decided he wanted to use his bed after all.

Angel should go home before Danny wakes up and tries to talk about this. They have work in the morning, and he can feel a hangover coming on. He moves slowly, trying to get away without waking Danny up, pushing the covers out of the way bit by bit. But that only makes Danny hold him tighter, pulling Angel back against his body and grinding his hips against him.

Angel pushes back on instinct. Danny is solid and warm behind him, all broad chest and strong arms. He can feel Danny’s erection pressing against his arse, getting harder. He grinds back against it, enjoying the way it feels, his own dick stiffening up.

He stops, startled by the small, needy sounds he's making. What is he even doing? Danny's asleep. He really should go back to the hotel before this gets weirder.

Danny shuffles in the bed. Angel forces himself to relax, matching his breathing with Danny's slow, deep exhales, until the light snoring starts up again. Well, he decides, if he can’t get away while Danny is holding him, all he has to do is wait Danny out. Danny will move eventually, and then Angel will be able to slip away. 

Besides, it’s not that much of a sacrifice—Danny’s bed is cosy. And Angel’s had a lot of practice ignoring ill-timed erections, his or otherwise, living in the recruits' house before moving to Sandford. He'll just close his eyes for a second while he waits…

 

When Angel wakes up for the third time, it’s finally light outside, he feels more well-rested than he has been in months, and all he can hear is someone humming off-key. Also, his erection has gone from a distraction to a painfully urgent problem. He rolls onto his back, automatically slipping a hand inside his underwear before even opening his eyes, realizing a couple of seconds too late where he is and what the humming means. 

Angel opens his eyes. Danny's standing a few steps from the bed, a shirt and a hanger in his hands, caught mid-motion. He's wearing loose pyjamas and Angel’s gaze drifts inevitably to Danny's crotch. Angel's hand is still down his underwear, the phantom feeling of Danny against him making his cock leak against his fingers. 

Angel watches the bulge in Danny’s trousers grow. Then Danny fumbles with the hanger as he drops his hands, using the shirt as a shield. He says something about coffee as he flees the room, face bright red.

The absurdity of the situation hits Angel all at once. The all-consuming urgency he felt just a minute ago vanished, replaced by a very undignified need to giggle. He could go have a wank in the bathroom, put his clothes on, and leave, avoiding whatever comments Danny would have. Danny probably wouldn’t stop him. Hell, he could probably do it right where he is and Danny wouldn’t stop him. 

But he can smell coffee and toast. He feels young and carefree for the first time in a very long while. He wants to hold on to the feeling as long as it lasts, until the job and the realities of his life demand his attention again. He wants to have breakfast, maybe see if he can make Danny blush again, just keep his brain switched-off for a while longer. 

If the price he has to pay for it is endless questions and shockingly inappropriate remarks, it's not like it'll be that different from any other day in Sandford. For now he'll just get up, find his trousers, and go argue with Danny about how tea is a far superior beverage until they have to go out and face whatever Sandford has in store for them today.


End file.
